


You're Poison To My Veins.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prison Mickey, Protective Ian, fuck you william go die, my requests usually have no smut so dskjfdfj, prison ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Ian and Mickey try to stay low in prison until they're out but Ian makes a mistake and earns himself an enemy who terrorizes him to the point where he puts rat poison in his food. Too bad, Ian isn't hungry and Mickey eats it instead. They have one of the worst nights/days of their life.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	You're Poison To My Veins.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shit lmao.
> 
> Tumblr: valeskaheart  
Twitter: gallavichheart

"Okay, Gallagher, we need to keep you away from him for a while."

"You think, Mickey? He wants to fucking kill me!"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I don't think William is going to kill you while he's getting ready to go to a parole hearing."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

The two were sitting out in the yard enjoying the sun while everyone else was either playing basketball, working out or sitting in the corner reading.

"How much time until lunch?" Ian asked.

"Look at the clock, Ian."

"I can't because your big, fat head is in my way." Ian teased.

Mickey flipped him off, "We got about two hours."

Ian sighed, "I can't wait to get out of this shithole."

"I feel. This place sucks ass." 

"I'm the only one who sucks ass around here." Ian joked.

"Don't you start shit in the middle of the prison yard, Gallagher. We can barely get it on as it is. I can't wait to get out of this place."

"You just want me to fuck you." Ian laughed.

"Bite me."

"Yo, Gallagher!" 

"Speak of the devil." Ian mumbled.

But Mickey was right there with him and even though Ian knew Mickey wouldn't let anything happen to him, Ian wasn't very comfortable with William walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Mickey asked.

"Wasn't talking to you. Talking to your boyfriend here." 

"What do you want, William? I don't feel like dealing with your shit."

"We're all locked up in the same place, Ian. Don't need to act like you're better than us."

Ian just sighed and felt completely bored as William started talking about who owned the join and who was shit on the bottom of their shoes.

"He really doesn't like me." Ian chuckled, "All because I got the last extra at lunch the other day."

"One thing you have yet to learn about being locked up, Gallagher," Mickey chuckled, "it's eat or be eaten in here. Unfortunately I'm not being eaten the way I want to be." 

Ian laughed, "You need to get laid, Mickey!"

"Are you offering?" 

"Not right now because everyone is lining up to go inside. Sucks for you."

Mickey flipped him off.

"I thought you were hungry?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not. You can eat it because I know you're hungry."

They were eating in their own cell so no one could bug them. The door was shut and they were safely locked away from everyone else.

Mickey was digging into the food which had Ian smiling. Mickey would never show this side to other people; the fact he was a complete pig when it came to eating anything and it was endearing to Ian.

An hour after eating, Mickey was laying in the bottom bunk as Ian sat up top writing in his journal. They were allowed to have a few things to entertain themselves and Ian still enjoyed writing.

He heard a groan and figured Mickey was having a dirty dream.

But then it happened again and he heard Mickey gasp his name.

Ian hopped off the top bunk instantly and was shocked to see Mickey's face completely pale and blood running down his nose, "Holy shit. Mickey, can you hear me?"

"Yes but I don't-I don't feel good." Mickey groaned, "My stomach hurts."

Ian could hear how breathless Mickey sounded in just that short sentence, "Open your mouth, Mickey."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure there is nothing obstructing your airway. You can't breathe properly, Mickey. Come on and get out on the cool floor." 

Ian helped Mickey sit up against the side of the bed and when Mickey opened his mouth, Ian's stomach sank.

"Mickey, fuck, your gums are bleeding as well. I need to get someone in here."

He grabbed some toilet paper and rolled it up so he could gently plug Mickey's nose but there was nothing he could do about his mouth.

He banged on the door until a cop opened it, "He needs a hospital. Something's wrong with him."

Ian was shoved up against a wall as people came in to check Mickey out but no one said anything to him as Mickey was carried out of his room.

"Where are you taking him!?" Ian shouted.

"He needs to go to the hospital, Gallagher! Stay back!"

"Ian, did he eat anything?"

Ian turned to look at an officer who actually took the time to talk to him and Mickey when he could, "I gave him my lunch because I wasn't hungry."

"I'm going to need whatever's left of it so I can make sure there was nothing in it. Is there anyone here that would want to hurt Mickey?"

"No, I-oh shit. William hates me. I know he wants me gone so it's possible he put something in it thinking I'd eat it."

"Okay, we need to get you away from William until Mickey comes back from the hospital."

"How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"A couple days, Ian. It's hard to tell what he ate but we're going to keep you safe."

Ian didn't care about his safety. He just cared about Mickey but Mickey had been gone for over twenty four hours and he had been moved to isolation so he didn't have to worry about William. He could leave during the day and during lunch but Ian didn't feel like it so he stayed alone to eat, write and think about how Mickey was doing.

He occasionally bugged officers about how Mickey was doing but for the most part he kept to himself.

He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat and he just kept thinking bad things.

So when Officer Cody walked in one evening, Ian about panicked.

"How is he?" Ian asked, "Did you hear anything?"

"We discovered that William put rat poison in your food, Ian. That's why Mickey got sick so soon. It was a very extreme kind of poison and instantly started working on Mickey."

"I'm going to ki-"

"The last thing you want to do is threaten murder in front of an officer, Gallagher." Officer Cody smiled, "They got him stable and they got to it in time. He's going to be back before you know it."

"He's okay?"

"He's okay. He's breathing on his own and he's able to keep food down. William is in deep shit, Ian. He's being transferred to another prison as we speak because a few of his friends confessed to what William did." 

Ian sighed and sat down on the single bed that sat in the corner of the slightly bigger room, "I just want him back."

"He'll be here in a day or two, Ian. Try and get some rest, alright? You two will be back to bickering before you know it."

But the moment, Mickey stepped foot in the isolation cell, Ian was on him as if there weren't cops on the outside.

"Gallagher!"

Ian kissed his forehead, both cheeks, his nose, the top of his head and his mouth over and over causing Mickey to laugh.

"Ian! You need to calm down so I can talk."

"I can't. I want to keep you here and remember you just like this."

"I'm alive you idiot. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Ian pulled back to look at him and smiled, "You're so beautiful, Mickey."

"Oh shut up. Why are you here? Why aren't you in our cell?"

Ian shrugged, "Didn't want to be there without you."

"So you've kept yourself away from the world?" 

"Yes."

Mickey laughed and pulled Ian down so he could kiss him, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I done a little talking to Officer Cody so you and I have a little time in here if you get my drift."

"You talked an officer into letting us have sex?!"

Mickey sat on the edge of the bed, "You want to chit chat some more or do you want to get on me?"

They were done talking for the rest of the evening.


End file.
